Gundam wing UN war
by Wingshad0w
Summary: When an experiment to join the worlds goes perfect, worse things happen than if the experiment had gone wrong. Now a madman is set to destroy the galaxy, and anyone who won't join him. His opposition, the five gundams plus three new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing UN war. A remake of the original classic (hah!)

Chapter 1: The war escalates.

This is an attempt to remake UN war. When I post it all the old stuff will go away. The story will start out different from the original, in every way. But will gradually get closer to where it was destined to go as the chapters pass. (I had it planned out a ways) Albeit I would have started sooner had my hard drive not crashed. And I would have set up situations where certain aspects of my "Story tree" idea can work (an idea which I have functionally abandoned, but I still think its cool!) but I don't know what was planned, since it's all gone. (Curse not getting more stuff on the internet)

And since I had planned and typed six chapters for the original but only go up three I really don't know how the plot will really flow. Especially since chapter three is a mess and chapter six held more important plot events.

_Italics mean thought_

On with chapter 1!!!

-Ad 2120/Ac 196- The opening of the interdimensional portal was an unintended joint effort by two teams of gifted scientists. True they were millions of light years apart. But they had been working towards the same goal and their near exact machines naturally sought each other out. So it passed that by new years of the year after colony 197 and New Year's year of our lord 2021 two earths collided. These earths were labeled for both when they were created and the defining element of their history. And thus began the chaos that would endanger an entire galaxy and shift entire planetary races together and then apart.

Because war is destined to follow when human strangers meet.

Soon after meeting humans on the earth labeled earth two or "the lords earth" (our earth a little more than 100 years from now) and the earth known as earth one, or "the pacifists earth" ideas were exchanged. Ideas for everything, from dishes to dams, tableware to tennis, from machinery to mobile suits. Earth two had no Libra. Few functioning colonies. And only the vaguest predecessor to mobile suits. But these new ideas entered both the wrong and right hands. And were promptly used by those who wish for warfare, those who wish for power, those who wish for peace, even if out of fear of the repercussions of war, and even those who simply wanted the 'latest and greatest' technology. And then they fought.

Now nine months and twelve days into Ac 197 and AD 2121, war has been raging for four months. Mobile suits are being deployed more and more en masse. Mass production factory lines are being made. And two worlds are slowly re-militarizing as the conflict has only just begun.

-A school in long island New York, earth of our lord, September twelfth Anno Domini (year of our lord) 2121 approximately 8:00 A.M.-

"Hey guys I've gotta go get something to eat. I'll be right back." Thomas valentine said as he left a group of fifteen some odd people. Thomas was fifteen years old. Blue eyes brown hair. Around Six foot three he was tall for being fifteen. But that was how he was. Also today he was hungry and heading just across and down the hall from his group of morning socialites to get something to eat in the school cafeteria. He never would have figured the turn of events. Immediately before entering the cafeteria he was called by someone from the school office.

"Excuse me, are you Thomas valentine?"

"Yes."

"Could you come into the office? A package arrived for you."

"_Why at the school?_ Um sure." Tom turned around and went into the school office, right across the hall from the school cafeteria. There some person was holding a four foot tall narrow package.

"This came for you, but it was addressed to the school. From a Jonathan selvis. Know him?"

"No never heard the name before today. So what should I do, Open it I guess."

"Yes I suppose. It was addressed to you, if you don't need it we'll keep it here, it's very heavy." The man holding the package helped Thomas place it on the floor and then handed him a pair of scissors to open the thing.

"Wonder what it could be." Thomas muttered to himself as he sliced open the tape sealing the end of the package. Then he opened it to reveal a large arming sword, one of the original 'broadswords', with a sheath. The sword's blade was keen as ice, and seemed near perfect. The hilt was metal wrapped in rope. With a red pommel stone placed at the very end. "Um wow." Tom knew that he was getting dozens of glares as he held a weapon that could incapacitate much of the staff and students. "I really don't know this selvis guy. I'm not kidding." There were few people who believed him. "God I didn't want a sword. You keep it then." Tom placed sword in sheath and sheathed sword in box. And box upright. "Now I need breakfast." With that tom left an office full of suspicious gawking staff.

Inside the cafeteria two former good friends, Rebekah kleimer and Devin Steinbeck were busy hanging out with their respective social groups. Devin was tall. At about six foot four and a half, with short blonde brunette mixed hair. He had blue eyes and made quite a sight, and just like Thomas was hard to lose in a crowd. Rebekah was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Around five foot eight in height she was short compared to the two guys in the line. She also was much more temperamental than both the two guys. Thomas and Devin were quite relaxed about much that was going on. While Rebekah was far more impatient and hot headed in general. The three weren't best of friends, but they were not anywhere near enemies.

-Above the school-

Meanwhile a battle was about to begin between the presently unnamed rebel faction and various local controlling powers was going into the grey area that was long island. Several planes flew overhead as mobile suits were deployed. Mostly Leo's and Ares. Also a few Cancers were deployed in the waters around the island to sink the small naval fleet that had been stationed on New York City's shield island.

Mean while island military forces had deployed themselves to hopefully intercept and shoot down the planes. Ares fighter planes, and the Cyber, primitive mobile suit predecessors, were sent into the sky to shoot down what they could. Leo's were on the ground, along with many anti aircraft and anti mobile suit missile launchers were set and ready to fire. But all this was worthless.

For when the Rebel faction decided to take New York City they knew that a large and strong force was needed. And while they lacked the quantity they had the quality in the first Gundam pilot from earth two. Jonathan Reynolds was the name of the pilot. He was eighteen and ten months when he became the first pilot of an earth two produced Gundam. The Gundam he piloted was the Gundam heolstor. A version of epyon that was painted black for the main body, and where black had been on epyon there was a dark red. The only major design difference was the presence of a long tube on each shoulder and the shoulders being more rounded than epyon's. The heat whip had the main whip hole, but there were four other hidden panels making five whips. The five whips were useful for holding one opponent at bay with a whip on each arm and leg, while the main whip hit the mobile suit wherever the pilot chose. The epyon sword was changed slightly in that it had become attached to the wrist of epyon. But it was still black. There were two minuscule lasers, these lasers had almost no power behind them, save for when they fired concentrated beams. But still the odd of impacting something when they were solid beams was low. The lasers were the tubes on heolstor's shoulders were the lasers, and could turn a three hundred and sixty degree circle and could go up and down one hundred and eighty degrees. But the final killer was four sets of eighty missiles stored under each shoulder. The missiles were stored on both the front and backside of the shoulders of heolstor and were in two wine rack styled holders that were layered in two layers of forty. To fire the shoulders opened up, the laser moved to accommodate this, and the missiles went on their merry ways.

Jonathan Reynolds, when not in a psychotic fury, or malicious killing spree, was not the temperament his Gundam would suggest he would be. He was a man who stood five foot ten inches. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He always seemed sorry or something of the like when not addressing his soldiers in a rallying speech. However when in a speech he changed to become one of the greatest speakers in history. Usually he wore what was best called a green mechanics jacket. But in battle he added various medals he had earned during his six month run with the rebellion against a recently made world order. The untied nation. And idea almost exactly the same to relena peacecrafts world nation the only difference was there were the original boundaries that existed with former countries, but they were more like states in the new world order. Now, just as this battle for a major world metropolis began, he was in something like a step below his grand malicious glee.

"Now men, take the area immediately below you and annihilate any troops that are there." As Reynolds Gundam was deployed, along with his personal guard of six Virgo's the sight of a school undefended brought absolutely no feeling of caring or hatred into him. "No soldiers here?" He pondered. "Hell, the civilians haven't tried to evacuate or enter a shelter. Whatever then onto the next target." Reynolds shrugged off this lack of a foe. Considering it unimportant to kill civilians he had managed to ignore the missile base just a few short miles from where he had deployed. That fact would com back and bite him far in the future. But it would also bite him now. And by 'bite' I mean explode, take out his personal guards and smash his Gundam into the school our three other important characters were in.

And by what coincidence was that Thomas was almost at the office while both Rebekah (Bekah from here on in) and Devin were just a little more than one heat whip's distance away. How coincidental was it than when the whip crashed those three grabbed onto the ruined floor and a large protruding pipe. Devin and Bekah on one side, Tom on the other. All three were badly beaten up from the glass shards, pieces of floor, and general heat effects of a heat whip.

"God damn it!" Shouted Bekah as she dangled above the basement level of the school. "The tech shop is not a place I would like to fall down to." It was a fall of around eighteen feet. And onto a heat whip and various items made to slice wood, steel, brick, and all other materials harder than either human skin or bone that made it worse. Devin began to inch himself up while tom began to swing back and forth on the pipe he was holding on to. After Devin got up Bekah shouted, "Well get me up you lazy bastard!"

"God, you are loud." Devin muttered as he helped pull her up. "Yo tom you need help?" Devin asked as he watched tom swing and swing. Gaining even more height to his arc as he swung.

"Well, I will in a bit but odds are it's not in the way you expect it to be." Tom kept on swinging until his feet finally found purchase in some protruding object. "Now this may seem strange but try and flip me over entirely."

"Huh? What's that going to do?" Devin asked, even while moving his hands to toms clamped together feet. Devin motioned Bekah to come and help too.

"Well," Tom replied, looking as best he could at the office where his package was, "I need something in the office, and it may help us survive this ordeal."

"Works for me." Devin said. "On a count of three I'm throwing you. One, Two." Devin looked at Bekah one last time to make sure she was ready "Three!!!" The two shoved tom's legs upwards and towards the other side of the gap. It was a perfect push. Tom's knees and feet landed, true his back was contorted at a degree nearing one hundred and eighty, but tom just a quickly straightened himself out and stood up.

"That back contortion hurt a bit." Tom muttered to himself. "You guys should probably step back, I don't know if this crack is at all stable and my hand was over a water leak, with a lot of pressure behind it so now it'll get all wet for you. Not to mention the mobile suit down in the court yard, my advice go through the other door. I'll meet you by the football field if I can get out." Tom turned and ran into the office to find that flying debris had killed the people there. Tom silently prayed and mourned for the dead but then grabbed his sword he had gotten delivered and went on.

Once he was outside he found that Bekah and Devin were still where they had been. "Why didn't you guys move?" Tom asked.

"The Mobile suits leg was in the way, and it's much wider than this whip thing." Devin replied. "So we're thinking about jumping." Devin looked at the gap. "It's a six foot gap though, that's not the easiest thing to jump over."

Then Reynolds woke up from his fall. This wasn't all bad as Reynolds was not a man who tried to kill unarmed civilians. Perhaps put them out cold, and temporarily disarm armed civilians, but he wouldn't kill civilians, well not intentionally any way. And of course he saw the three living people who were dumb enough to be standing out in the open and in the building. They looked beat up. Although the least beat up looking one was holding a scabbard. (It is scabbard not sheath, sheath is for a short sword, scabbard is for a long sword, like the one Tom has) He would have to get some idea of where he was and find a way to get out alive. Since his tracking and GPS was offline he was going to get out and ask a local for his location.

"Hello there." Reynolds said calmly. "Could you tell me where I am?" The conversation that the three people were having continued. He knew he would have to speak up. "Hey!" Reynolds watched three heads jerk and turn. "Where am I!?!" Someone seemed to be talking, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. _I suppose harsher methods may be necessary. _

He pulled out a gun. Then he fired it. Again Reynolds watched, now with blatantly obvious agitation, as three heads jerked in a reflex from the gun shot. "Would you tell me where I am already damn it!!!" The three people looked ready to speak when three more mobile suits landed.

"Commander!" One said. Quickly Reynolds jumped in the cockpit of his mobile suit and started to get up. "We've got to retreat, the enemy defenses were too tough for us to handle."

"Alright, but I'll need a ride. It looks like those missiles threw off quite a few of my systems. Those inadequate scientists, they have no idea what real combat situations are like." Reynolds was broadcasting over his cockpit radio because that was one of the few working systems his mobile suit still had. "Alright when you guys are ready take me up." Quickly pushing buttons and pulling levers Reynolds got his mobile suit to move through an alternate movement process. It was a fancy way of saying, moving even though it's to beaten up to move normally. "Well?" With that the Gundam was lifted into the air and placed in an air carrier that took off.

"What?" Was all Bekah said as the three watched the three Taurus mobile suits head to the North West. Leaving a fair amount of damage and dead, but still very little damage done. At least until one man turned around and began to charge his laser.

"Hey you stupid civilians. Siding with the United Nation like that. Then striking our leader down too. You'll pay."

"No!" Shouted Reynolds as he looked out the window of his mobile suit carrier from a ways away.

Just then what seemed to be a robotic angel flew in and blocked the oncoming beam attack with one of its wings. Then the angelic like mobile suit quickly dispatched the Taurus with a blast from its powerful beam cannon. Then turned to face the building and seemed to nod at the kids. "Huh. What the hell?" Tom said more amazed and dazed than anything else. The Gundam took off causing Tom Bekah and Devin to cover their eyes from the intense heat that came from the rockets on the thing. That was enough time for the other three to enter.

A few moments passed as Tom prepared to make the jump when Devin shouted, "Behind you!" Tom turned faster than he thought he could do to see three people, all with holstered guns, about to reach him.

"You two get going, find more people or hide from these guys. Do something. I'll see what I can do here." Tom pulled out his arming sword. "They say that the last time these were used in combat was the sixteenth century at the latest. Let's see what I can do with one in the twenty second century." Tom put his sword in front of him and looked at his potential opponents. He couldn't see their faces since they were in shadows but he saw most of their bodies. One it wouldn't have mattered since his hair covered half his face. He wore the preventers uniform of world one, as did the other two, and carried two dull looking throwing knives. The second had a braid that tom had glimpsed as he had turned to face him initially. Other than that there were no distinguishing features he had. The last carried a traditional Chinese Dao had a short braid and distinctively Asian looks. "Well now don't rush." Tom said arrogantly. He wasn't arrogant, but if he sounded the part maybe these three would back off because they thought he was good.

Then the one with his hair over half his face, and the one with the long braid ran past him as tom made an attempt to stop one, but ended up stuck to the wall by a throwing knife. "Hey!" Tom shouted as he pulled ripped his sleeve of the wall. "God." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly the remaining person spoke. "You're brave, I'll give you that."

"Huh? You mean me?" Tom pointed to himself and got a nod for a response. "Well then thank you. But if you're anything like the others then I suppose that won't stop you, will it."

"Hardly." Said the remaining person as he pulled out his sword.

"That is definitely a bad thing."

-Meanwhile with Bekah and Devin-

Devin was still running. He was headed towards an exit from the school. From there he could find any other survivors and hopefully something to ward off the mysterious arrivals. Also he hoped tom was okay. Devin was very athletic and had the people not had guns Devin was pretty certain between Tom with a sword and himself they could have taken those three. But he knew that Tom had told him to run because Tom both felt that he was going to be captured or killed stay or leave, and because these guys had guns. Then he heard foot steps. "Crap they're still on our tails. And there are no good exits around here." _Well there's one possible way._

Then the pursuers came around the corner. They were moving slowly. "They turned here, then they stopped running. They can't be too far." Said the person with the hair over their eye.

"Now!" Shouted Devin as he ran out to try and hit both of the people.

-With tom-

Tom stood still. He knew it would be almost impossible for him to win. And he couldn't run, the guy in front of him was guarding the only exit. "Well I'm the type to take insurmountable odds and throw them aside." Tom charged the guy. He just side stepped toms swing. Which a few inches from the ground turned out and tried to be a sweep to the feet. But just short of the guy's feet Tom hit the ground and lost his momentum.

The guy walked over to tom and stood above him. "You've never used a sword before have you." Tom nodded. "Nope, well then I'll give you some credit that was half decent."

"Hey, that's a Dao sword you got their correct?" The guy looked at tom. Though Tom could still not see his face he could guess that the guy looked puzzled. "Yeah I over research a bit on things like that. Well get on with whatever you were doing then. Though if you are going to kill me then I would like you to tell me now."

"Why what would that do?"

"Not sure. But it can't hurt to ask." Then the guy knocked Tom out with one hit. "Well that's that…" Tom muttered as he blacked out.

-Meanwhile with Devin and Bekah once more-

"NOW!" Devin shouted as he jumped out from the corner he was hiding. Bekah followed suit a few second later.

Devin managed to land a punch on the guy with the long braid seeing that he was closest. Then Bekah managed to put a garbage can on his head. The guy with the hair over his face was not touched in the least however.

"That was pretty interesting. And fairly impressive. I suppose we can send you to training instead of the usual stuff." The man with the hair over his face quickly knocked out Bekah, and took the wind out of Devin, with a punch to the stomach each.

"God that guys strong." Devin said painfully. "If this guy was that strong with just a punch I wonder what the other guy with the sword could do to Tom with that sword of his." Then the guy with the hair in front of his face knocked Devin out. "I hope he's alive…" Devin muttered as he watched the world go black.

A few minutes later the three met up with one person over each of their shoulders. Then the communicators at their waists went off. "This is Zero-four. Zero-two Zero-Three Zero-five do you copy?"

"Yes." Came the preventer's responses in triplicate.

"Oh," added the one with the long braid, "Looks like we found another three for training candidates."

-End-

Notes on weird words/terms

Arming sword – this is the sword knights actually used, it's different than a claymore, rapier, smallsword, and the longsword

Heolstor – old English for darkness, turned into holster

Dao – the sword closest to the sword that wufei actually uses. WUFEI DOES NOT USE A KATANA! Kenshin uses a katana, Kyo and Kyshiro use katana. Samurai in general use katana. All aforementioned groups and persons are from Japan. Wufei is from china, hence he does not use a Japanese sword he uses a Chinese one that closely resembles the Dao. For all of my fanfictions, unless otherwise stated, wufei uses a Dao. (Really it looks a lot like a long cutlass to me, but he's Chinese so we'll go with a Dao)

That's chapter one. If you can't guess who the three mysterious people were, shame on you. If you can't guess which Gundam the Gundam was, more shame on you. If you can't guess who was on the radio, that's okay that one's kind of tough.

So read and review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Wing UN war. The long awaited sequel to chapter 1.

Chapter two – the three new Gundam pilots

DISCLAIMER – Gundam wing, not mine. Tom, Bekah, Devin, Reynolds, and the Gundam heolstor (Bonus fact: old English for darkness) and the soon to be revealed Eagle Gundam, Gundam Gold frame (a tribute to SEED ASTRAY, which kicks ass), and last but not least Gundam Apollo.

As an aside, this is another chapter with a lot of explaining; hopefully all the explaining will all go away soon.

-Begin-

Tom ran through the building. He had split up with his partners a while ago. But he had just received a transmission from Bekah. Just getting a transmission would have sent him running. That would have meant they found the control center or that someone was in danger. This transmission was about the latter. Devin was caught and he couldn't escape. When tom had met with Bekah they had decided for a two prong assault. Tom had just got word about Bekah being caught. So a new plan was going to be used. Tom was already planning to have been shooting down from a catwalk. Now he was making a slight change to the old plan as to make himself closer to the action.

A moment more passed. Tom stopped just short of the catwalk. There was no-one guarding it. That was because they had been killed early on in the mission. Tom had killed them. He caught his breath. Quickly he looked over studied the situation. He pulled his head back. "Damn. He's got them circled in a group. My gun's to high a caliber to not risk going through them all. I guess I'll have to split them up." He looked at what he had. "Grenades. I guess that'll do."

Meanwhile the little group leader was talking to a beaten up Bekah. Seeing that Devin had been knocked out so there was no-one else interesting to talk to anyway. "Well just tell me where is you're third team mate heading. I know you have no idea where he is at this very moment so tell me where he will end up and it will be that easy. You will just have to say where. Just point because both you and I know that he will end up in this room somewhere. So just point whereabouts. And my boys will do the rest."

Swinging up and down Bekah used her legs motion to kick the man in front of her. Bekah's response may have lacked words but it said enough.

"Fine then. Groucho!" A thug that was one of about eight behind the man stepped forwards. "Take her legs and take her out of here. Feel free to take advantage as you like." That was the cue for some big explosions.

Tom had thrown a grenade towards each of the four entrances on the ground level. As well as one behind the main pack of thugs behind the leader. There were a few seconds between each explosion. But they did their work as twelve of the eighteen thugs in the room were killed or injured beyond being of any importance to Tom. Then Tom ran out on the catwalk shooting the boss and anyone behind him that was still standing. He jumped down and kicked the two men holding Bekah. Then he faced the one guy that was holding the Ko'd Devin like a punching bag. "Well. You wanna fight too?" The man let go and ran. "Thought so." Tom pulled out his gun. "I have a few shots left." He shot the man in the back as he ran. Then he looked at the injured boss figure lying on the ground. "It said in the mission report that you are to be killed. Bye-bye then." With a final gunshot the room faded away. The boss, the dead bodies the unconscious ones, all of it was gone. "I hate simulations." Tom muttered as he took all of the ammo out of his gun and walked over to Devin to do the same to his. "Especially simulations with live ammo. What is the brass thinking?"

-January thirty first AD 2022/AC 198-

War is all that the world cares about anymore. And it is guaranteed not to be a quick one. With the discovery of Adamantine Vespite, a metallic alloy of extreme hardness that disrupts portal fields for over a five thousand foot radius, entire cites are practically re-built with this new wonder material. All military bases contain at least a few large pieces to make warp battles almost impossible. Thus neutral zones in countries like Belgium, Sweden, the cinq kingdom and other notoriously neutral countries are established so that civilians can use the portal in those countries. These countries are always under the threat of sudden warp attack so they must be protected by treaties of retaliation from neighboring countries and entire battle alliances. Meanwhile the old Gundam pilots are forced to once more take up arms as they are recruited by various allied forces. The Gundam units themselves are rebuilt as too help the pilots help the war effort. Also plans are made and construction is begun on three new gundams.

However the main development of the war was the simultaneous introduction of 1 new type of mobile suit with only a color variation for either side. The new suit was the Taurus two and it was a change. While the second make kept the original basic design there were some changes. First was a new beam deflective armor. Armor made from a specific alloy that then had a simple laminate placed on it. Once this was done beam damage from a basic beam rifle was cut down to one fifth what it was without the layer. And as it was a thin material it was not very non-beam resistant so the thin material was simply layered over the existing armor. Another change was a change from one beam rifle to two smaller beam rifles with more rapid fire power. These were placed on two holsters on the upper leg. Underneath the guns was a slide open slot that contained beam sabers. And the two small horns to either side of the main horn in the mobile suit were packed with missiles. Included was a more powerful beam cannon. Improved speed in both fighter and regular mode and doubled maneuverability the new mobile suit now ran par with the gundams. The only weakness was the skill of the pilot. As the war expanded and expanded more and more pilots were killed. And the replacements had less and less experience. But despite all of this there still was no lack of public support. Either side considered their enemies to be a near incarnation of evil itself. And so the war was doomed to continue as more and more countries considered re-armament as an option. But as the war escalated three more gundams, with three more young pilots, were hoped to be the tools that would turn the tide.

These pilots were to be selected by the previous Gundam pilots. By a selection from the current armed forces, and by chance encounters with people who would most likely be forced into the army because of the circumstances anyways. These people fell into a little known program. Devin, Tom, and Bekah fell into this program conveniently designed for three. And seeing as these three already had a relation and knew each other at least okay they would work together better. So far the statistics had proved that fact. With the best records of all the training groups odds were highly in the favor of those three becoming pilots. But another factor also influenced this as well; their psychological evaluations. Every person had a psychologist and the psychological evaluations of Thomas, Rebekah and Devin, showed them to be the most stable throughout all the training period. And while none of the three seemed especially unstable, the most stable was the one that had been the most gentle in his other life, Tom. While, based on his relatively un-athletic history, and his general non-violence, would not suggest he would have been a good candidate Tom had quickly adjusted to being the quiet candidate who was on top, but no-one noticed because in general he always stayed quiet. A habit he might not ever change over his life.

On January thirty first of the year 2022 the wheels of fate would begin to turn for several special people who were destined to shape the fate of the galaxy. Today was the selection day for Gundam pilots. Pilots of the new gundams, Gundam Apollo, Gundam Gold frame and Eagle Gundam.

The authority that was set to choose the new pilots included three of the old pilots, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Heero Yuy. Also included were many higher ranking officials of various organizations. They had been watching the entire simulation. And just when Tom and Bekah were about to leave they were told that they were to go to mobile suit hangar thirteen.

"Hangar thirteen?" Bekah muttered. "That's the one that only techies' and top brass are allowed to enter. This should be interesting."

"Hm." Tom replied. "I think it will be interesting. But I don't know if I'll like it one bit."

"What does it matter?" Devin mumbled, half conscious. "We've been trained to be elite soldiers. Like it or not we do it." Devin slumped again.

"I'm not like that." Tom said as he kicked the pneumatic door as it opened. "I was kind once. They want me to loose my humanity. But my humanity, my kindness will never be far away."

"You sound so corny." Bekah said as she handed over the still unconscious Devin to medics. "Just accept our fate. We're part of the fighting machine now there's nothing we can do."

Tom smirked as he grabbed his sword. Hardly a mandated military weapon. "Speak for yourself. I just don't think I can't be at least partly myself. I.E. The sword in combat. The sword in front of the top brass. That will be truly interesting." Tom then looked at the thing and just grew an evil grin in a hope to scare the top brass of getting him out of whatever situation he was in.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Bekah asked as she quickly made herself look as nice as she possibly could given the fact that she was bruised and beaten.

"I didn't figure that." Tom muttered, "Ready?" He got a nod, "Let's get to hangar thirteen."

Quickly the two ran to the hangar. They found that they were early. Outside the hangar were dozens of other people who had also been a part of this program. But it was nowhere near the amount that was assumed to be in the program. Many of them looked roughed up. "Seems like everyone had a tough time with the simulation."

Time passed and eventually everyone was told to enter and line up in squad order. Tom Bekah and Devin's squad was squad 21. They got in line and Tom looked up and down the line. Only one or two squads seemed to have their full number. A few squads were missing entirely. "What was so tough about **that** particular situation." Tom muttered to himself. "Almost half the subjects aren't here. Why was that so especially hard? I know that map, and general AI patterns. So why was that so hard." Tom thought hard. "_Wait most of what happened was not normal AI._ I think someone was controlling the AI and getting them to move based on our movements. But the weird thing is that at the end of the simulation they seemed to act completely differently than how they normally do. Why is that."

More time passed as everyone within listening distance of Tom pondered what he said, and thought about their own situation. Eventually Tom came to the conclusion of, "It was like they knew what we were going to do before we did it. But how is that possible."

Meanwhile up in an observation room that had been listening to what all the people had been saying the whole time one important general finally decided to make his selection. "The tall one with brown hair. He's the first to have an idea of what actually went on. He's one of them."

"Sir what about his squad?" Asked the only subordinate in the room.

"Which squad is he?"

"Squad 21."

The general closed his eyes and began to mentally review the records. Mm-hmm'ing every so often, and grunting once or twice. "Yes I'm sure of it. They are going to be the best ones. In their hands the new gundams will be best off." The general opened his eyes again. "It's too bad those other boys had to go. If they were here now they would be the only ones that could delay or stop this horrible process I am about to begin."

"What sir?" Inquired the subordinate.

"Nothing, could you go and continue with the protocol procedure." The man left the room. The general kept on staring at the young children in front of him. "I am so sorry." He said, hands moving from at his sides to behind his back, "Believe me when I say this is the last thing I wanted to do." A few drips of water came down from his eyes. An announcement was broadcast to the squads, they were dismissed. The general spoke once more, "I swear one day I will make it up to you all, even if it means my life." Then, composing himself, the general wiped away the tears and walked out to the world of politics once more.

The next day squad 21 was called back in full numbers. Tom looked to be in the best shape of all of them. Devin and Bekah both having major bruises. Tom just a scratch on his arm, as result from live ammo exercises. Something he was not in favor of.

"Why do you think the brass chose us?" Devin asked as he walked.

"Don't know don't care." Grumbled Tom, "I just want to get out of here." Those were his last words that Devin and Bekah would risk getting out of him for the day, because afterwards his sword hand became itchier than any trigger finger on the planet.

Once they reached the hallway they lined up as usual. Save this time there was a high ranked general in front of them. The man spoke, "I have absolutely no doubt you all have almost no idea why you are here. I have the same amount of doubt as to you not knowing why you were picked. And less doubt still that you guys don't know the general nature of what are underneath those cloths." The general gave a nod to three large blue cloths covering large bulky seeming items. He paused for a moment. "Do you?"

All three were silent. "That was a question. Now do you have an answer?"

"Hell yeah." Tom muttered beneath his breath.

"Wild guess, it is most definitely not an advanced type of mobile suit weapon of any sort." Devin said with a strong tone of sarcasm.

"Does it matter we're gonna have to deal with it anyways." Bekah grumbled.

The general smiled. They were actually more than just drones. He felt much less guilty than before, he had preserved at least some of their humanity, albeit some of the not so good parts. "Well I suppose you all know what the package in side is. Why don't we have you open them? Devin, the one in the middle, Bekah the one of the left, Tom the one on the right."

"A commanding bastard as always." Grumbled Bekah.

"Just do it." The general replied in a soft but extremely forceful tone.

"Fine whatever." Bekah complained as she went over to a rope tied to the wall. "What's with the covering up of the new models?"

"We decided to make it a bit of a surprise." The general replied.

Then Bekah pulled her rope. Beneath was a surprise. "Eagle is your Gundam." The Gundam had two massive wings painted red at the point where the back met the wings and they got closer to yellow from there. Its primary color was white however. There were yellow to red accents from edges to center on the arms and legs. For arms it had three electrified retractable gundanium claws. As well as beam emitters in the palms. There was a cannon attached to the gundams booster pack on the mobile suits back. Also the legs and shoulders contained missiles within them, and the legs had missile packs on the outside too.

Devin pulled his rope, "Gundam Gold frame, or more simply, gold frame, is yours." Gold frame was, as suspected, gold and metallic colored in many places, the gold coloration was symmetrical. But other than the gold highlights the Gundam was primarily black. The Gundam had a wicked look about it and it seemed to almost be a part of a haunted house if you looked at it with the shadows in the right spot, to add to this unlike the other two this gundams eyes were red. It had a black cape about it as well. Gold frame had one small gundanium knife, two beam swords that came out of the arms. As well as a knight styled shield that had a flat beam blade that could protrude from the base of the shield. As well as two extra 'arms' that lacked hands that could be used as stabbing and injuring items with beam firing and beam saber capabilities. Also there was a jointed beam mace, which, when used, acted like a ball and chain mace.

Tom was somewhat interested, slightly confounded to the elaborate designs especially for a military machine, he assumed the first two were designed by someone somewhere with an imagination, to him that was not a bad thing, as long as his Gundam looked half decent. "The Gundam Apollo is yours." The Gundam Apollo had no incredible stand out features for design like the rest. It was a simple very angular normal looking brown and earth red colored mobile suit. There were two small scale guns on the legs hanging off of little racks. And on the gundams back were two large standard looking beam cannons from a Taurus two. They were held in place by a shallow basket that was on the cannons. There were joints that connected the baskets to the front of the mobile suit. As far as elegance, tom felt it lacked that, but he couldn't complain about power in exchange for that

The three of them were in awe of the mobile suits that were in front of them. "These amazing high tech, impressively designed weapons of mass destruction are ours!?!" Devin shouted.

"Yes they are." Replied the general with the slightest hint of regret in his voice.

-End-

Alright now for a few technical notes.

Portal system – a special type of wormhole generator. Is extremely controllable, outside time accumulates when you cease forward or backwards momentum in relation to the openings pf a portal. While moving outside time will almost not pass, it amouns to a second outside for each 'hour' spent inside based on portal time, which feels different for two people who enter even a nanosecond apart. You can walk through special portals, and as mentioned before, they are interrupted by adamantine vespite. (Fictional metal)

Alright that's chapter two done. Here's hoping chapter three comes along faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Wing UN war. The long awaited sequel to chapter 2.

Chapter 3 – Mission 001

Well I'm writing Gundam fan-fiction again, so I hope someone reads it. That's about it. Yep, that's all.

Oh wait, I plan to include los gundams in this chapter, so fan-girls, rejoice. And get tetanus shots. (Author looks at rabid fan-girls at base of cliff, steps far back from cliff) Fan-girls scare me!

-Begin-

The first mission of squad 21 was one that was meant to test their mobile suit piloting ability. Interrupt an aerial mobile suit transport. It was shallow in enemy territory, but being with one of the most established front lines in the war anti-aircraft, anti-mobile suit, and other permanent fortifications because there was little expectancy of anyone managing to get across the Himalayan mountains with a force large enough to punch a hole in the battle lines. The new gundams included. However the group of planes was big enough to provide a problem and a distraction to the front line troops if they were allowed to cross. So three gundams were dropped on the top of a mountain, with a basic strategy on how to attack and left to their own devices.

'Their own devices' was a fairly simple plan. A triangle with the head being Devin stuck right in the middle of the enemy's path Each other point, tom and Bekah, was spread far wide of the assumed path the carriers would take. Both would start with a long range barrage, in the middle of the heaviest of which Devin would leap into combat, stealth system active. Then when there big guns, beam emitters booster cannon and twin laser cannons, were rendered un-usable, due to overheating in the case of bekah's Gundam, or lack of energy in the case of tom's, the others would leap into the midst of it all and finish off what was left. That was the plan, the plan did not account for mobile suits being deployed from the carriers nor for any other type of transport craft other than planes. Both of which were highly likely possibilities. But then the three pilots really were unsure and had decided to make it up as they went along. That is how wars tend to be won, improvisation and luck. More luck than anything else.

Then the large enemy transport fleet arrived. It traveled exactly along the path that headquarters had predicted. So the plan remained unchanged because things were in status quo. Then the barrage began. As fast as she could Bekah fired out her rockets. Then once the rocket barrage was done with the top and outside of the aerial fleet laser fire blasted to the middle from the opposite ranges. Quickly a larger portion of the aerial fleet was severely damaged. There was one battleship like craft. The size of three football fields it also had firepower in an amount proportionate to it's size. It was in the midst of this fire barrage, then at a momentary lull it began to fire back.

Dealing with guns which were the size of their mobile suits was no easy task for Tom and Bekah. That was because they had a tough target. Devin had the advantage. As the fleet began to pass over him his agile Gundam leapt up onto the main ship. Using his miniature arm extension for their distance fire ability he ran along the starboard side of the ship blasting aircraft while in stealth. When he came to the starboard turret he crushed it by activating his mace directly at it. Then with a large boost jump along the center of the ship he jumped over the top and came down on the other turret with a Schneider knife. Quickly scoring out portions of it and disabling it in a few moments. Once the two main topside turrets were out Devin moved to his next target, pulling up his ship schematic he ran his Gundam over to the point above the entryway for the mobile suit hangar. Quickly using his spider arms to slice away at the hull with their beam saber function, along with his two actual beam sabers, quickly arriving in the mobile suit hangar. Since stealth would do little considering that his energy blades were visible Devin de-activated his optical stealth and became fully visible to the hangar full of empty, mid prep, and prepared mobile suits. "It's a Gundam!!!" Someone shouted (couldn't resist that line) and then all hell broke loose. About ½ of the mobile suits had been ready for launch, including having a pilot. Also these were all a new type of mobile suit, the Virgo III. Similar to the Virgo, but again upgraded in many ways. Each shoulder now held three Planet defensors. And the cannon was designed to be stuck on a small slot on the right arm. Also a beam saber could be stuck on the left or right. It's land mobility had been greatly improved, while it's space ability had only seen a minor increase. The Taurus was still faster but the Virgo could put up more of a fight on land. Also the most significant change was that the Virgo III had a human capable cockpit unlike the Virgo II. So now Humans would continue to play a role in warfare.

But that mattered none to Devin as he prepared to slice those mobile suits still in the hangar. Getting down to business as best he could in the quarters he was in, which was very good, he cut up several suits with pilots so that no more enemies could get outside and provide Tom and Bekah with more trouble. Then looking around at the abandoned hangar and the enemy ship that lay on the other side of the wall he was by Devin opened fire on it, deciding it was the quickest way to get things over and done with.

Meanwhile outside Bekah's back mounted pack and beam emitters had all overheated. So she had gone into battle and begun to slice at the enemy forces ripping them to shreds. After several minutes of going from plane to plane sticking her electrified claws either in the engine or cockpit and letting go when the plane went down Bekah came under fire. About a dozen Virgo mark 3's had been deployed. And now they were after her because she had revealed herself first. And her without any ranged weapons. She went into battle against these new foes regardless.

She met the lead Virgo in the improvised formation very quickly, letting her electrified claws pierce into the cockpit. Then as the circuits overloaded and the machine's cockpit only went 'kablooie' another Virgo went at her. She sliced that one right down the middle. As the explosion went on behind her she spread her wings wide. The psychological effect on the enemy was invaluable. "IT'S A Gundam!!!"

Meanwhile several minutes later tom's dual cannons had finally overheated. Bringing them back to their standard rest position he quickly pulled out one of his smaller lasers and a beam sword handle while he charged into the enemy forces. Firing his small gun at whatever presented itself as a target that might try to fire back only he jumped across the way plane by plane until he reached the main carrier. Then there he quickly prepared a target, the main bridge. Running along the massive ship designed originally for frictionless space combat tom evaded enemy fire as best he could. Fortunately it was good enough. Rarely firing back, but often returning fire with lethal accuracy, Tom made his way to the base of the massively tall bridge. Taking a moment to appreciate the structure he was about to total tom then went right up the side via booster rockets. It took a total of about 3 seconds to reach the top, at which point he grabbed on the back of the actual bridge and hung on like a monkey. Reaching his hand back he paused for a few seconds as he looked at the scared faces of the people on the bridge, and the defiant ones, and a happy one. Ignoring the last one he shoved his fist into the command bridge. He got a response, "It's, it's, it's a Gundam!!!" Someone said in fear. Then one side of Apollo's arm opened up. A beam saber handle came out and was forced into the gundams hand taking up more space that there was less and less of in the command bridge. With a grimace on his face in the cockpit tom activated the beam saber the energy blade going through the main bridge leaving everyone anywhere near the blade's path dead, and even some who weren't near it just directly under it died from the melted metal from the heat.

Pulling the beam saber out of the bridge he swung it as if to get something off. "The client may have ordered it, but I'm not happy doing it." Tom sighed, violence was not his thing, but given a choice he would have preferred a metal sword. For a few moments he stood in his one spot deflecting enemies who came to close and shooting at those further away when he had the option. A momentary evaluation from the same spot brought up the conclusion that the mission was in a state of utter chaos. Over 350 enemy suits had managed to be deployed and while tactics, equipment, and nearly indestructible gundanium armor had helped them thus far it wouldn't keep up forever. Then the missiles struck.

Out of nowhere several hundred missiles blasted various enemies. All where hits on something, although more than a few came dangerously close to hitting tom Bekah or Devin. Although a close enough analysis suggested not a single missile was pointed at them at all. None of the three were ready to make that close an analysis.

Then a mobile suit appeared randomly about the carriers. Slicing at various carriers with its energy scythe it took out several enemies.

Then two more mobile suits descended into the carrier, one going into the hole that Devin had made, the other making his own hole. Both went in on either side of Thomas. Tom looked only slightly interested in the appearance of new friendly mobile suits. They both descended into 'the belly of the beast' or so the mental narration of Tom dubbed where they went.

The mobile suit with more of a blue and white tinge that had gone into Devin's hole appeared in a Gundam vacant space, Devin was long gone. But more Virgo three's had come from the secondary suit storage area, which Devin had begun to damage but enough suits had been activated to get him to leave. The Gundam pulled out two massive swords, which glowed red, and then began swinging them around at the enemy. Destroying mostly inactive models, but a few active ones were among them.

Meanwhile the other suit, a green one with dragon heads on each arm disappeared into its own little hole. Tom looked towards the hole at random intervals as he began to make bigger evasive maneuvers as more people became willing to target him, whether for revenge over the destroyed bridge or because the bridge was gone and the ship badly beaten was anybody's guess. But tom easily avoided the still relatively small number of shots directed at him. Then the explosion occurred. The entire starboard portion of the ship tom was on, all around the forward half exploded. Tom was right on the edge of the explosion when it happened and ended up affected by the attack, but only minimally. He was forced off his Gundams feet for but a moment.

The Gundam appeared a few minutes later. The dragon landed on the deck well within tom's obvious sight range. Neither pilot cared for the other especially. Then the dragon headed Gundam took off.

Tom was getting tired of all the fighting and so he planned to finish it. Going on the radio he broadcast to Bekah. "Hey Bekah, need some heavy firepower here." He said without really thinking of coding or limiting the channel broadcast.

"What type of fire power do you need, barrage or destructive wave?" A cold emotionless voice came over the radio.

"The second one." Tom said now more actively blasting enemies out of the sky with both of his small guns.

"Would you mind a third hand?"

"Not at all." Tom said shooting a plane and then watching it miraculously take out a small group of enemies.

"Roger, ETA. Thirty eight seconds."

"Kay, just help. Bekah?" Tom asked as he heard a mobile suit land behind him.

Turning to face the new foe with a small pistol he faced a Taurus two with main cannon fully charged and at point blank. In his cockpit tom frowned as he pressed the trigger once, harmlessly bouncing off the enemy. "Crap." He muttered to himself. As the blast came closer.

Then the Taurus two fell over and exploded, as per tradition. Tom noted three relatively shallow scratches in its back. "Bekah here, ready to assist."

"Thanks." He said silently thanking a lot more than just Bekah that he survived.

Then the angel mobile suit arrived. "I'm ready what is you're mission."

Tom paused and then in recognition that the question was directed towards him he took command as best he could, "Short and simple, we're blowing this thing to kingdom come. The three of us aim out main guns towards the engines. Then it'll go down and break up the fleet. Fire on three." Tom said. "Prep." The three suits brought out their heavy firepower and aimed it at the approximate right spot. "One." The beams all began charging. "Two." They were near fully charged. "THREE!" The three gundams let loose their blast barrage at the enemy ship and plowed straight through it and all the way to the ground. "Wow angel boy got some firepower." Tom said with surprise written all over his face.

"Hn. No problem." The Gundam seemed to prep to take off but didn't. "You were right about the scatter thing. The enemy did leave. Very effective strategy."

Tom grinned, "Thanks but you might want to leave anyway, it's a long way down. I've already called for some sort of rescue force to try and pick up this massive thing, or what's left anyway. All I can say is lucky for them they fell on our side, or else it be up to the enemy to pick of their distress signal and I'll tell you in the midst of all this getting that isn't that likely." Tom sighed and shook his head. "That's war for ya." '_Hell…'_ He thought to himself.

-end-


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam Wing UN war. The long awaited sequel to chapter 3

Chapter 4

Note – earth 1, Gundam earth, earth 2 our earth 100 years in the future.

As an aside I plan to go through 10-11 (or so) chapters each focusing in on one important character. This chapter has Zechs/Milliardo, in his first appearance and a major one at the same time. Also other characters will refer to him as Zechs, and narration that doesn't have him as direct focus will generally refer to him as Zechs. Narration with him as the focus will call him Milliardo in general and he will always think of himself as Milliardo. Any variants from this system are error on my part entirely.

_Italics_ thought

-Begin-

It had been three days since the assault on the invading force. Most of the Gundam original Gundam pilots had left on their own missions. Wufei remained with Thomas to continue practicing both their sword skills. Bekah and Devin also remained on a base immediately north of the Himalayas with the two. It was a large base, the third largest UN base in Asia. Thus it was always busy always ready to do things.

Wufei and Thomas had been able to justify the sword training by referring to beam sabers and the returned use of the sword in the modern age. Thus if they were both proficient with the sword outside the mobile suit they would be better when using a beam saber. So far it had proven true, wufei already was amazing and Tom was close to him in skill. True wufei was better than tom by a league as far as the regular sword went, but tom never seemed to be without a trick or off kilter attack style to use that would confound any opponent once. But if he held any more they weren't any good in the same battle. Or so his luck ran.

Devin and Bekah were performing near constant maintenance on their mobile suits. Or they were training for whatever would be ahead. The two pairs conversed minimally while inside the training room; sometimes they sent sarcastic remarks back and forth, sometimes compliments or encouragement. All depending on the situation.

As far as the Gundam pilots were concerned for deployment they were all spread out. Quatre was back in the L4 colonies on his home planet. Stuck in a duty of managerial affairs, still managing to keep the people in the dark about his being a Gundam pilot. But also defending the colony with the Maguanac corp. and other groups help.

Duo had been deployed to North America, west coast. There he was performing typical Gundam tactics against enemy bases and manufacturing plants in the northern areas. As they enemy held Northwest North America.

Trowa was deployed into the hectic battlefield of Western Europe. It was in the worst state as far as divisions went. Each and every city block seemed to have a different allegiance in places. The only good thing was the Luxembourg, and Sweden, Denmark and a few sparse other nations were left out of the mix. The war was not so chaotic that basic neutrality was violated, yet.

Heero, his assignment had been to earth 1, his home earth where he was assigned to the space territories. Perhaps he was serving as backup, but things were at their most turbulent there as far as the space picture went. And besides someone else was handling the earth 2 space front.

Zechs marquise after the terraforming project on mars he had been relatively quiet. However something like the portal was hard to ignore when earthlings began popping out with no knowledge of the earthlings before them. They had avoided both respective Mars's simply out of the fact that the portals opened just slightly beyond the orbit of each earth's moon. And for a while it seemed to cast a scary shadow that no-one wished to peer into for explorers not native to the earth 1 system. The earth 2 system had no mars settlements, and it wouldn't get one until more permanent space colonies were formed. So there was good reason for the explorers fearing to go there. Zechs had been ok with most everything that had been going on. That was until the various war mongers began a war, initially just on Earth 2, but it spread to his home within weeks. It was times like this Zechs wished to take up the name Milliardo and try to eliminate the earth again. Save that the colonies were just as militant as any planet and doing that would make nobody happy. Most certainly not his little sister. So when the main war faction other than the UN and preventers, sentarius minor, approached Zechs for a position as symbol of their attempt to 'purify the world' or so they said, Zechs politely declined, the first through third times, fourth through fifth he slammed the door in their face and the sixth and final time he threatened to shoot them. That stopped them from bothering him, but zechs knew it would be a miracle if they didn't try to kill him sometime in the future. So he signed up for the preventers service using the mobile suit tallgeese 3.

Well his luck put him o so very far away from the mars colony that loathed him. He ended up in Earth 2's space operations. It wasn't that bad really. The colony/base he was stationed in, while still under construction, was far from inhospitable. Actually it had been complete; when it was completed three years before the portal opened it was earth 2's most technologically advanced colony. By Earth 1 standards the living units of the machine were very excellent. The manner in which they were accomplished was bad however. So the revisions taking place were not those that would greatly affect the way life in the colony was, although it would improve undoubtedly, but it would affect how those things were done.

Today, three days after the first major Gundam deployment for the UN-preventer alliance, zechs was finally being recognized as an official member of the space force by his small troop squadron. All of which were Earth 2 born. The space project there was only 42 years old, there had been few space born children, almost all in the past 15 years. They had all been cyber experts, and thus the transition from cyber to mobile suit had proven only a slight difficulty. Now they were expert pilots, some even on a level that zechs would recognize on his level of skill, true it was a lower level but it was a high level none-the-less. They were all members of the UN preventative joint military, the equivalent to the early Earth sphere United Nation (ESUN from now on). Zechs recognized this and thus hoped to prevent another ESUN from rising up on this earth. So far it seemed successful, after a mere 6 months. Well he hoped it wasn't just him being optimistic and was the truth. But today that would be un-important.

The colony radar had detected a decent sized enemy force. Decent sized meant about 30 to 50 mobile suits, this one was on the smaller size, only about 35. 15 more suits than zechs had under his command. True the colony also had missile defense systems that would be able to eliminate most forces going after them, but after the mass unveiling of the Virgo 3's with 6 planet defensors in all they could resist most of the missiles in the barrage, but still the colony opened fire, most wasn't all.

Almost all the missiles impacted on the new stronger planet defensor shields. Zechs sighed as he received the current known enemy count, 32. All Virgo 3's, and one unknown enemy mobile suit. "One unknown enemy?" Zechs asked the command center. "Who could that be?"

"We're not certain, but we do know that sentarius forces have recently completed their Gundam mobile suit, perhaps they would consider doing battle against the lightning count a good test run?" The intelligence guy muttered to himself in the main bridge. He had been forced to share the command of the base with Zechs. Equal but opposite authority. Also his second had been forced to share authority with a woman named Lucrezia Noin. She, like zechs, was a soldier who fought on the front of battles. She had used a white Taurus, until the Taurus two then she had a customized Taurus two. Originally the commander had not desired for this sharing of command authority, but then he had seen that Zechs rarely interfered, and when he did he tended to make better decisions that what he was planning on making. Now the commander had to wonder, what decision to make. This colony, being a military colony, had some armaments other than missiles, should he use them with his own troops ready to deploy into the midst of the enemy. In the end was to have the cannons ready at a moments notice and not to fire.

Meanwhile zechs and Noin took battle command of the Taurus squad. "All suits, prepare the beam cannons to fire on the enemy while were still out of their range." Noin said preparing her own cannon while her Taurus remained in fighter mode like the others. "After we fire one volley we will advance firing at will then engage in close range combat. Beam sabers are the best way to defeat Virgo model mobile suits." Preparing a wide line formation Noin opened up a private channel just to Zechs. "What do you think of this battle?"

"Reminds me of Napoleonic era tactics, line to line battles of enemies facing each other down. Followed by a charge into close range combat. Still given the situation we should have the advantage, as long as the un-identified unit isn't a Gundam."

"Of course." Noin sighed, "That one new unit, why couldn't there be a bunch of the same ones so we would know it isn't a Gundam." She switched off the private channel and went back to a group channel. "Everyone, fire!" She commanded as a barrage of laser fire went into the enemy lines doing more damage than the missile barrage did. _Good, _Noin thought to herself as the numbers that radar said they were decreased to 20. _It's now down to 1 to 1 odds. We can make it, these guys are good enough to win the fight with even odds, maybe if we capture a few we can use them in the future too._ Noin, along with zechs and the entire defense force charged forwards into the enemy line firing as they went removing three enemy units from the equation. Then the one un-identified enemy dashed at zechs, zechs fired of his mega cannon at about half power. The mysterious enemy evaded it and forced zechs into close range combat. Not that it was a bad thing, but he seemed to be very willing to go into hand to hand combat with the 'lightning count'.

Noin and her troop charged into the enemy line, transforming either at the moment of getting into the middle of it or right after passing the enemy line. Dealing with the enemy attacking at close range most of the soldiers could not handle the enemy right in front of them at all. A few were able to actually fight back with beam sabers but in large they were destroyed without effort. In twelve minutes the battle was over. "Status report." Noin asked.

"No friendlies dead. One man replied, myself and two others received significant damage. Some units had light damage. But little of note."

"Right." Noin opened up a channel to Zechs, who was dueling the unknown enemy. "Zechs do you want our help?"

"No. I can handle this guy on my own." Milliardo said as he deflected each attack from the enemy beam saber. _What's up with this mobile suit? _Milliardo thought to himself. _I understand that the pilot is of a top notch level, but what he's doing is far surpassing the model that thing is based off of. That mobile suit is far superior to epyon. _Milliardo aimed his heat whip at the mobile suit, who deflected it with one of his own and then used shot others at the tallgeese. Five heat rods in total. _Damn, he's got five of those things! _Milliardo evaded the rods for a few minutes eventually getting completely out of range. _That pilot is __**really **__good._ The epyon like suit transformed into it's similar looking two headed dragon-esque fighter mode. It chased after the tallgeese. Milliardo charged at it with both beam sabers ready for use. Making a dash while still thinking that it could not fire at him in Mobile armor mode Milliardo was surprised when a small stream of laser fire was shot at him from the Gundam.

"What that guy has long range weapons?" Zechs said very confused. He evaded the attack with ease, but his evasion threw his attack off and thus epyon passed zechs by and made a slight turn towards earth. "Why is that guy headed towards earth?" Milliardo asked no-one in particular. Then as he looked at the mobile suit he was blinded by a sudden glare of light. "Crap, now he'll have the sun at his back!" Milliardo swore as the glare reducer built into most mobile suits began to slowly turn on. _Well at least his laser weapons aren't that powerful, most a distraction than anything. _Then the radar monitor showed several missile projectiles headed his way. "Missiles?" Milliardo said completely caught off guard. "Evasive action everyone!"

The troop did it's best but with over 320 decently destructive missiles headed their way they really had little chance. 8 units were destroyed and all but one pilot died. Three other Taurus two's were damaged to much for further combat use. Noin and zechs both escaped un-harmed. As well as the 6 other Taurus troops. They had survived because they used their own missile reserves as a counter measure. "Damn!" One soldier shouted, "That bastard killed off all those guys!" He didn't make a move to face him though. The enemy was headed towards them.

The Gundam rushed at the small squadron getting closer and closer, but at the last minute he veered of his path and went back to whence he came. "Thank god he left, right zechs."

"Yes." Milliardo said, _I'm not sure if anyone here besides me could even try to hold their own against that pilot._

-Meanwhile, in the direction of 'whence he came'-

"So how was the test sir?" A man in a white lab coat asked.

"It went well enough. The lightning count is still alive, but a better portion of his soldiers are incapable of participating in combat."

"And how did the Gundam perform?"

"Oh it performed much, much better."

"That's what we hoped for, from just like the epyon in nearly every way to something much better. I hope you enjoy the new armor and thrusters, cause command has another mission for you to undertake in the next few days."

"What is it?"

"Another test, this time though you'll be fighting a Gundam."

"Good I hope to find better challenge, someone who I can fight all out." General Jonathan Reynolds grinned as he read the data. 'Gundam 04 eh, I hope he provides a challenge."

-End-

Well I hope you enjoyed that, and if you did and want more leave a review saying so, I will actually write the next chapter faster if you do.


	5. Chapter 5

Gundam Wing UN war. The long awaited sequel to chapter 4

Chapter 5

Note – earth 1, Gundam earth, earth 2 our earth 100 years in the future.

_Italics_ thought

You know, as I write this outside my house there is snow on the ground. I like snow, snow drops the temperature of water and thus makes it more likely to freeze the freezing of water produces ice and ice means iceboating! Cause I'm crazy enough to spend a day out on a frozen lake hoping for wind.

-Begin-

Life for Quatre Rebarbra Winner was not the greatest thrill a minute lifestyle type of life. Rather a larger portion of it was filled out doing paperwork. A very much greater portion in fact. And there were the news conferences, press interviews, hiding the fact that he had been a Gundam pilot until very recently. So much that was a challenge to deal with. But three weeks after his last act of piloting a Gundam, hopefully forever, life had, more or less, returned to normal. True there was a bit more paperwork than usual but Quatre could plow through the worst of it.

After another long morning of the papers Quatre took a lunch break, as usual. And as usual to avoid being to stuffed up from spending all his time in an office Quatre went out for lunch. He walked out of the office that was the main headquarters for the various enterprises that the winner family persevered in he went to his vehicle and told the driver the restaurant he desired to travel to today. After arriving he got a seat immediately, as usual, he sat down and made his order. Then he waited for the food, he was going to have to wait a while, the restaurant was notoriously slow. While waiting a man in a black suit approached him. "Excuse me sir I have a few questions for you. I hope you would be kind enough to answer them to the best of your ability."

While quatre had been relaxed his Gundam training made him more alert than most people even at his most relaxed. Having been prepared for this man Quatre simply replied, "Fine."

"My first question is, you do manage and/or own this colonial facility correct?"

"Yes I do."

"So in owning this facility am I correct in assuming you either do know everyone who resides in your colony, or colonies or you can discover this knowledge with ease."

"You most certainly are, unless they have arrived here without going through the entry procedures. In which case I can only offer so much help in finding any person." Quatre wasn't sure if he liked the path of conversation this man was insinuating.

"Then tell me would you have the ability to find the whereabouts of this man?" The man handed a slip of paper over to Quatre. The slip read, 'pilot of the Gundam 04 sir'.

Quatre looked at the slip; it had included the word 'sir'. He re-read it that sir meant a lot more than a mere title of respect. This guy, or the people he worked for, knew something about him being a Gundam pilot. Or assumed he carried some relation to the Gundam. "I'm sorry I can't help you with that. Gundam pilots tend to very adept at evading security measures."

"Really 'sir'," the man said sir with obvious sarcasm, "It's not impossible to find a few war records, maybe not official ones but records none-the-less with general descriptions about the various Gundam pilots. My advice is to find 'him' fast or else this colony will be dragged into the war on the basis of it containing a Gundam mobile suit carrying a clear alliance."

"You wouldn't!" Quatre threateningly whispered.

"We would."

"What do you want?"

"One of two things, either you and your various associated properties declare allegiance with the sentarius forces or the Gundam sandrock faces our champion in one on one no holds barred combat." The man leaned forwards as he spoke those words and his voice dropped to a hair more than a whisper.

"I would never hand these colonies over to the sentarius forces." Quatre said quietly but somewhat infuriated.

"Then the Gundam sandrock must face our own Gundam unit in one on one combat to the death."

"I can't pilot a Gundam now, in case you haven't noticed I am the leader and owner of the L4 colony system, all of it, as well as current manager of the Winner family fortune."

"Notice I never said you yourself would have to be in the mobile suit. You simply have to get it to the battle location with a pilot. We don't care who, although it probably should either be a top level pilot or a bottom ranked loser. Since he will most likely be killed anyway I suggest that you send the second."

Quatre sighed; it was either a one on one duel or get the whole colony involved. "Can I get time to find a pilot?"

"Three weeks." The man said, "It's two more weeks than I would give you but you're getting it at the behest of my commander."

"Fine, where do you want the battle to occur?"

"The coordinates will be sent to you in due time. My guess is no later than tomorrow."

"Right." Quatre sighed, where would he get a pilot. Sure it would be one of the Gundam pilots but they would have to be able to use sandrock. The question was which pilot was least necessary to whatever front they were on. There were going to be some phone calls made tonight.

-That night-

On his seventh and final contact of a Gundam pilot quatre got Thomas on the line. The rest had failed because they all were currently involved in a mission.

Duo was busy preparing for an assault on a small series of factories in northern California.

Wufei was deployed along the Earth 1 Yangtze River in order to deal with a large hostile force that was headed down the river.

Heero was still protecting the space colonies, and while what exactly he was doing news of a successful assault that had taken three colonies back thus far had implied what he was doing.

Trowa was caught in the middle of some battle somewhere and was thus left completely busy at almost all times. Devin had in fact deployed to back him up due to the chaos that was going on in earth 1 Western Europe.

Bekah had been deployed to Earth 2 Africa in order to guard a factory that manufactured adamantine vespite, mobile suits and guarded a key diamond field.

Tom however was simply acting as a reserve guard to what had been a rumored assault at Earth 2 New York City, but in fact had been directed at the Caribbean, it had been crushed and the preventer/un alliances hold of North America remained secure. Thus when he asked it Thomas was available to help him in a Gundam related issue the reply was positive, he could be there by the next day.

Quatre was thankful for the assistance but he would have to try and limit the military appearance in his colonies. He already had the Maguanac corp. and a small expansion to the corp. made up of volunteers only deployed in colonial defense but that was already a bit much. So arrangements were made to make Tom's arrival as inconspicuous as possible.

The next day Tom arrived at the L4 colony with his own Gundam in tow and managed to get in contact with quatre. Tom had arrived fully informed about the general nature of the mission and thus had some idea of what to do. Meeting quatre at the end of the day he did his best to discuss his general plan. "Greetings Mr. Winner." He said politely upon entering.

"Hello Thomas and you can just call me Quatre. With all you're doing for me it's the least I can do." Quatre motioned for tom to sit. "Well since you are an official Gundam pilot I would assume you have **some **idea of what's going on."

"A little more than I would figure you know. But I may be wrong about how much you know."

"What I know is that there is a confirmed force in the battleship Rondo that is within striking range of the L4 colonies. The Rondo is a large ship; it may contain a force of up to 250 mobile suits. And we don't know how many more enemies could arrive in three weeks time."

Tom nodded, "So you went with the action that was least likely to get your colonies involved in war. I see what you're saying. Continue, this is a fresh perspective of what I have."

"So when the man approached me with the offer of having a one on one duel settle this all I naturally took it with no other reasonable option presenting itself."

"Remaining un-allied would be key to the 'no-other-option' thing correct."

"Exactly."

"Fine, there's already a plan underway to deal with the enemy force if they become a threat. And I will pilot the Gundam sandrock if you feel that you should not get involved."

"Thank you." Quatre said ever grateful sounding. "You have no idea what you've done for me."

Tom grinned, "Oh I've got some idea. I can stretch my mind in ways most people don't quite perceive. So where's sandrock?"

"It's in a secret hangar. I do let the public acknowledge the presence of the common mobile suits, but a Gundam would be too much."

"Right, I'll get to practicing with the sandrock right away." Tom said. He respectfully bowed to quatre.

"You don't need those formalities in private with me after this."

Tom shrugged, "It's just respect. Manners, I learned them when I was a kid they've been engrained in me harder than any military doctrine."

"All right I guess I can live with a little more bow and scrape." Quatre said with a tone of light humor in his voice. Tom sighed. "I guess you should start training right away then."

"No." Tom said in an instant. "I just want to know where the Gundam is and how to get there. I understand that I need to use sandrock in battle but I think one hour of simulation training will make little difference."

"Oh alright then. So do you want to go to the Gundam?"

"No. I'd prefer to take _some _time to relax." Tom sounded exasperated. "You have no idea how horrible it is to wait and wait for a massive assault and then find that it doesn't come. Getting three hours to unwind would be more than enough for me." He sighed, "Even if it's just some extra sleep."

"Oh alright then. You're staying here am I correct?"

"Yep."

"Well then I'll get someone to direct you to your room."

"Thank you."

Quatre watched tom walk out, while he seemed cheery enough his stride, and once he considered himself out of any real obveservationally critical persons his facial expression changed to one of general discontent. Quatre could understand his feelings. Out of all the members of the UN Gundam pilot test project he had the most normal everyday history. A nice little nuclear family, relatively little immediate loss, good grades in school, by no means did he have a Gundam pilot background.

But still he had Gundam pilot abilities. His scores, while lacking a real specialty, were all very well rounded on a higher over all level. His piloting, which was divided up into various skills as well, had shown no particular tendencies to any sort of combat style, but still was well rounded with average abilities. Emotionally he seemed to be not overly affected by the war and the fighting and all the other grandiose elements of combat. But it wasn't impossible to pick up on at least some dislike of what he was doing. Quatre had seen that himself. Still he seemed motivated by something, not quite to a level of blind faith in the UN forces but still to a level where his sense of logic could be knocked out of proportion if the right order came along. Although what that would be Quatre wouldn't guess.

Still all in all with his little inner moral compass pointing in the direction he didn't seem like the type to complain about helping out quatre with this affair, rather he seemed to understand and sympathize with his cause totally and was almost willing to step into the duel. A fact quatre didn't like for the enthusiasm and danger both. But still he was the only one and he couldn't get any better.

"So I guess I'll have to live with it for just a while." Quatre sighed, what a lie.

Meanwhile in his own room tom was admiring the overall 'fanciness' of it. He had never been a real rich kid, at least not by local standards. Although he felt had he moved to any number of other places he would be considered such. But the elegance of the room could be admired in a few minutes he just had to make a short report first. Breaking out a small communications device designed specifically for nearly impregnable communications anywhere tom plugged it into an external power source and simply entered the frequency he wanted to and got the right person on the line.

"Thomas here, is command Reichard there?"

"Yes hold on I'll get him." A base minor lackey replied. Tom idly stared at the screen with some odd, yet somehow understandable look on his face, as he waited. After three minutes the lackey talked again, "The commander will speak to you now. Just wait a moment while I switch over."

There was some static and then a face appeared. It was the harsh face of the commanding general for the former state of New York greater area, the man who held direct rank above him when he had been stationed in the area, Gundam pilots having a high yet awkward rank. "Thomas I trust you have arrived. So how's things."

"Well enough I suppose. I am at winner mansion. I have spoken with him specifically he says tomorrow I will begin Sandrock simulations."

"Good. What do you know about the enemy?"

"Nothing yet, zechs had filed a report with something that may fit the bill but I only got part way through on the way here."

"All right, read up on that ASAP." Tom gave a 'command accepted' grunt. "And one more thing, what is the state of winner's 'inner fire'?"

"Well I can understand why he's not piloting the Gundam with his position and all. But I think overall Gundam or not his will seems somewhat more spent that someone like him can let it get for long. I hope that I can give his some more motivation. I don't know what I can do exactly but I'd like to try sir."

"As long as what you do isn't detrimental then I'm okay with it."

"Thank you sir."

"Roger, over and out."

"Over and out." Tom sighed; he felt quatre didn't need to pilot the Gundam if he did not want to. But still Quatre seemed to lack some sort of confidence or inner fire. There was a word that tom was just one hairs breadth away from finding the quality that quatre lacked but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

The next day practice with sandrock began. Since Quatre wouldn't want to risk damaging the Gundam it was done in a simulator. So with some instruction from quatre about the basics of fighting with sandrock, as well as the gundams various quirks and other little things the simulations began.

At first Tom's ability with the Gundam paled in comparison to Quatre's. He was never able to equal Quatre's ability. However as time progressed he was able to reach a level that should have been good enough to deal with the strange Gundam mobile suit. At least according to the data derived from the battle the mobile suit had with the man called Zechs marquise.

Thankfully the film had been recorded and data had been gathered from that so that they had an estimation of both the mobile suits abilities and armaments. However this estimation was not guaranteed to be completely accurate. So the computer simulation had a good 15 added to all of the abilities that could be assumed by the tape. This was at tom's own request and more often than not the pilots who input data on the Gundam based on those abilities was either tom or quatre. Eventually after two weeks they had what the pair figured was a decent simulation opponent to fight against.

Finally two days before the battle was to occur Tom was watching over the 250 troops that were being sent to make sure than no matter how many enemy soldiers participated in the battle the battle would remain 1-1.

Quatre was overseeing the process as well, it being his colony and all. During a relative lull in the process quatre made a final check with tom, "Is everything ready?"

Tom was looking at a list, "Not everything, but for the point in the plan that we are in, yes."

"Good. I have one more question."

"Yes."

"Are you ready to pilot the Gundam?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you sure you want to pilot the Gundam?" Quatre asked.

"Yea." Tom said.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Quatre asked again. It was blatantly obvious to Tom what he was really asking, but literally was the manner in which tom chose to answer him.

"Yes I'm sure. I will pilot the Gundam since no other suitable pilots can be found in time."

Quatre looked at tom. He had looked at quatre while answering the question but was already back to the reading off of the list. Something beeped out of a communicator and he ran to answer it. When he was done quatre knew what he wanted to ask. "Why do you pilot the Gundam?"

"Other than the fact that I have to?"

"I mean do you have a cause, a reason to fight for some belief?"

Tom put a pen to his chin in thought. "I guess I do. I was raised with little sadness in my life. I won't complain about that. True I may not like the circumstances now but since I can't change them I think I should deal with what the cards have dealt me."

"What?"

"Well there's more. I figure since I know what it's like to have a good life I think since I've been dealt these cards I should try and do what I can to let as many people experience that type of life."

"That's what you think."

"Yep."

"I see." Quatre thought, why did he have his opinion he does. Why was he stuck in peace mode? It wasn't a bad position to be in, but it had risked the lives of millions of people. Quatre thought about it, if possible he would always want to avoid fighting, but he was already prepared for it with the Maguanac corp. and the 200 or so other volunteers that consisted of the colonies defense force. Pacifism was a nice ideal, but if there wasn't a group of people willing to support it. The enemy outside was not part of that group and thus conflict was certain. Since there was no route about the conflict quatre had chosen to try and not get involved personally as best he could. True it was far from perfect. No it was just plain wrong, the man had suggested that the battle could be someone else's but it really was his own.

What was he to do? If he participated it would become blatantly obvious what his past was, the past of a Gundam pilot. And while it was true that the Gundam pilots were somewhat liked by the majority for their acts of help during the Libra fight and the eve wars there were plenty who disliked the gundams. Of course it would do little for tom's life if he were to die for Quatre's battle. But then again Quatre couldn't die either. But that still didn't mean it was right to just stick the kid into this. He had a noble and worthy idea and enough events like this could warp his sense of his ideal. The zero… Well quatre had seen that first hand.

After everything was done tom got ready to do one last simulation. Quatre approached Tom, saying a few words tom visibly relaxed. "You sure about this, it's gonna be an important battle?"

"Yes I am."

"Fine then I'll take of tonight's practice run. I hope you're sure about this."

"I most certainly am sure. And besides you need the rest anyway."

"All right I'll take the night off." Tom turned and got ready to go. He paused for a moment and faced quatre, "Thanks." He said before he strolled of to turn in early for the first night in three weeks.

Quatre looked at tom; he really wasn't ready for the battle. That thanks had revealed a lot to him. Quatre had his plan set and ready though, he would need to get a lot of things done.

Then two days later after all the preparations were made Gundam sandrock deployed right on time with the requested time. Upon arriving at the pre-determined battle site he met his mysterious foe. "It's the Heolster!" Someone shouted from an observation post.

"It is." Tom said from his mobile suit cockpit, "But it looks different than before. Something has been changed."

"Greetings." The challenger, John Reynolds, said from his cockpit. "I'm glad to see that you accepted my challenge. Now I won't _have _to use these guys." On his cue 250 mobile suits popped out of the battleship behind him. "I won't have to use them, they'll just stand by and watch until you're dead and then we'll rush you."

"Right." Quatre's voice came across. "That's the event we planned for. I suppose since he's revealed his plan let's reveal ours." On Quatre's cue 250 mobile suits appeared from various natural shelters designed for colonial defense. Also 8 small battleships with various large cannons arrived on site, and while the enemy didn't know it each one contained four mobile suits.

"By definition 250 on 250 is one on one." Tom's voice came out. "But I guess since you guys have one massive well armed battleship and we have a bunch of little ones we can exaggerate the numbers a little." Gundam Apollo came out from behind a larger rock that had been somewhat armored. "Gundam pilot you will now face off with Quatre Rebarbra winner in a one on one battle."

Inside his cockpit Reynolds grinned, this had been what he had hoped for. Not dealing with some useless extra but fighting the original Gundam's pilot. "Alright then let this duel begin." He said with a grin. "I hope he can manage to survive the battle."

Quatre pulled out his dual heat shotels. "I'm not worried about that, unlike you I know what I'm fighting for and because of that I'm much stronger."

Heolster activated his beam sword. "Good because I know why I fight as well and my belief is at least as strong as yours. After all I want this contest to come down to skill and skill alone!"

Then they charged each-other.

-End-

All right, so this will be a two part little thing. That's ok. Just now this section may actually increase to have a lot more chapters if the chance of having multiple two part things increases. So don't believe my earlier mentioned 'plan' even if I put it down earlier this chapter. Cause I didn't plan and I don't remember most of what I wrote.

Also I wanted to keep you guessing at who was going to pilot the Gundam in that last part right until the end, that above all else is something I'd like to hear you're opinions on. And if you tell me it's not the best, as long as it's criticism, not a flame, then it's ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Gundam Wing UN war

Gundam Wing UN war. The long awaited sequel to chapter 5

Chapter 6

Note – earth 1, Gundam earth, earth 2 our earth 100 years in the future.

_Italics_ thought

-Begin-

Quatre was going to fight the new Gundam Heolster. The two had prepared for a duel to the death, or near it anyway. Now they were ready to fight.

Sandrock pulled out its heat shotels and Heolster activated its beam saber. Then two more beam blades activated, forming a rough trident in shape. "Well I felt like making some changes and here they are." Then a second three bladed saber was activated in his left hand. "Well I've made a few modifications so what do you have for me?"

Quatre charged at the Gundam Heolster before him. Heolster charged right at him. Quatre made a slice from the outside of Heolster's normal strike range with his massive shotels. Quickly twisting his beam sabers so that the main blade was able to block the dual attack Reynolds stopped the attack. For a moment the two combatants applied pressure to try and push forwards and back each foe's blade. After a moment it became obvious that both combatants power was about equal and thus it became wise for them to break off the attack.

Trying to use the advantage of range Quatre produced his small beam weapon. Firing off a few quick shots he managed to get in one his on Reynolds left shoulder. Destroying the laser on it and possibly jamming the missile hatches shut. He then opened up the un-damaged rear hatch on the left shoulder and the entire right shoulder and fired off all the missiles he could. Quatre retaliated by heating up both of his shotels and throwing them at the larger portion of the missile barrage. Then he took out his laser and blasted what was left. He also was required to evade more than a few enemy missiles that managed to avoid utter annihilation.

Seeing an opportunity in attacking an enemy who had willingly discarded his weapons Reynolds charged at sandrock who was headed towards his shotels as fast as he could. Quatre saw the warning that Reynolds was approaching and turning while still staying on the same course he fired off shots in order to try and delay or damage Heolster. These shots had the desired effect and managed to nock him off course while also landing a sole hit on the armor, which admittedly did little but it seemed more of a moral victory than anything.

Quickly putting an extra boost of speed on his Gundam he reached the two shotels in time to counter an enemy attack. Caught now in the same position as he had when he had initiated an earlier sword attack quatre could tell the Reynolds did not want to back off. They held up their contact for several moments then the two outer blades of each sword moved in an arc. Until there were perpendicular with the main blade. One of the two outer edges on each sword now were just millimeters from reaching sandrock and the Gundam Heolster had a slight edge on sandrock in strength it seemed.

Sensing a more than slight enemy advantage quatre backed off from his assault. At which point Reynolds began to lash out with all five heat whips, none with heat active. Quatre evaded and knocked away the various assaults from the enemy Gundam. In this deft evasion process he was even able to cut off a few links from one of the chains. However that evasive ability of quatre only could last so long and soon quatre was getting hit every now and again. After a few minutes with the percent of attacks hitting sandrock increasing slowly Quatre took the hit and backed away getting range on his nemesis. There was a momentary attempt to strike sandrock with a heat whip but quatre had gotten out of the maximum range of the enemy with room to spare. Then out came the beam gun once more. Firing off shots partly to keep the current range partly to actually try and damage Heolster quatre managed to only force Reynolds to resort to his one ranged weapon as he slowly closed the distance.

Finally once Reynolds came within range out came all five whips. Quatre shot away the damaged one but then one whip pierced his gun. The gun promptly exploded damaging the whip slightly but not doing anything else of significance. Then the other three fully intact whips stuck at sandrock, one caught his left arm, another a leg the last pierced a short ways into the caught right leg. The damaged chains came along moments later and tied up the other arm and leg. Reynolds rapidly closed the distance between the two combatants sword ready to carve into sandrock. But he forgot to remove the slack in the chain so sandrock evaded his first attack and managed to loose an arm from bondage in the process. Using the loose arm to draw a shotel and cut away the chain that had caught it quatre met the beam sword of Reynolds on his next assault which had no chain slack.

At point black range with the shotels blade edge meeting the beam saber tip several moments passed of silence as both pilot tried to figure out what to do next. Quatre was the first to decide, he wanted to try and talk, he was much better at it than fighting after all.

"Why don't we just stop fighting?" Quatre asked. "This duel can't do much more as you and I both know our soldier won't let either of us die. In my case I actually had to force them to stay away from my battle, and I think discipline is starting to lack the longer the fight continues." Quatre chuckled. The fact that another friendly Gundam would be there was very assuring to his general troops, but not to the Maguanac corp. Every one of them had been assigned as close as they could be to the battlefront.

"You think so." Reynolds started, "But I do not. I think that if I truly am powerful enough I can kill you."

"What does this battle mean to you!?" Quatre shouted, "Is it just a test of your skill! Are you just trying to prove that you are better than everyone else! What are you fighting for!?"

"I fight to realize my ideal of peace."

"The peace you are seeking is not true peace!"

"Oh shut up and hear me out." Reynolds paused a moment. "Thank you, I don't want to have to deal with a 'false peace' speech. The peace of the sentarius force, while admittedly will initially be imposed by fear will become a true peace. Peace is a slow to attain process and will take time. But when all is said and done the peace that we will create will be a true peace."

Quatre glared at the man. Reynolds returned the glare. But still no mobile suit action occurred. Or so it seemed. Out of nowhere the small laser cannon on Heolster's right shoulder fired of a concentrated beam that hit sandrock's free left arm. Slowly as blast after blast hit the arm sandrock's strength decreased. Finally Reynolds was able to deflect sandrock's blade and he began to beat on the Gundam. After several minutes of this something happened that was bound to happen.

That something was a laser fire barrage from the UN/Preventer allied forces near the battle site. And two beam cannon shots from the Gundam Apollo aimed right at the Gundam Heolster.

"Damn!" Reynolds shouted as he boosted himself and sandrock out of the way of the attack.

"Go!" Tom shouted as he produced dual beam sabers out of his Gundam's wrists. "I'll rescue sandrock, make sure I stay alive I'll make sure quatre lives." Quickly tom took off after the attempting to escape Gundam Heolster. With quatre actively trying to resist Heolster's acceleration away from the battlefield, as well as the fact that he was just there, tom was easily able to catch up to the Gundam victor who had sandrock bound up. And it took but a moment more to slice through the heat whips and start trying to beat up the enemy Gundam. Once Heolster was able to try and strike back and ended up in a standoff with Heolster tom took a moment to talk to quatre. "Quatre, you go back to the hangar and let sandrock get repaired, and get a medical check you must have had some beating inside the cockpit."

"Thanks. Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Yea you beat him up plenty for me." Tom said as his hip blasters rotated to face Heolster and shot him away from tom. "And I know a lot more about how he fights now. So at least I'll stay alive in this fight."

Reynolds managed to take up an evasive stance as he evaded the continuing barrage of fire from Thomas and everyone else on the battle line. Avoiding the enemy attacks he dashed towards quatre. "The one on one duel has gone to hell but I can still kill you!" He shouted as he transformed into mobile armor mode and shot his one laser gun at whoever got in his way. He transformed once he was a decent ways past the main forward line. "Now die!" He shouted as he activated both his swords and moved to cut quatre to bits.

"Back off!" A shot came from ahead of him, it was a large rocket. The rocket exploded on Heolster and sent him flying. Then the whole of the Maguanac corp. unleashed a barrage on him. Quatre looked to see Rashid's mobile suit with a massive rocket launcher.

The Maguanac corp. all now had modified mobile suits. They still retained the distinct Maguanac look but all came with either a longer range more powerful sniper rifle that could break the shields of the Virgo 3 or a beam saber, or another close range weapon. Or all of the above if the pilot felt it was necessary. Also some had missiles in their shoulders. They all had an advanced neo-titanium which was almost twice as beam resistant to plain neo-titanium and a hair stronger against physical attacks.

"Thanks guys." Quatre mumbled.

"Yea thanks a lot." Tom said. "I can really total him now." Apollo was having a dual saber duel against Heolster. "I need you guys to give the troops backup." The two continued their duel as Heolster flew around still much faster than Apollo. Apollo however was able to deflect each attack and was starting to be able to land hits with somewhat regular accuracy.

"You damn brat! You don't stand a chance, just surrender to you're fate and die already!" Heolster came in from dead on for a potentially lethal attack to the Gundam's cockpit.

Tom simple leveled his guns at Heolster and fired. Only to find that he had evaded his attack, and then he had managed to slice the main cannons in half, and find time to appear behind tom's back. "THE HELL!" Tom shouted in exasperation as he realized how skilled this pilot was. "I don't care how good you are in you're suit's condition you can't be doing stuff like that." Reynolds tried to make an x cross over Apollo's back. But tom managed to catch the two arms and knock out the beam sabers from them. "Damn it how can you still be fighting back at all!" Tom shouted as he turned around and pointed a beam saber at his enemies head.

"Confused are you?" Reynolds chuckled. "Well now this is a surprise." He evaded tom's attempt to strike him with ease. Then he pulled out a third sword from the traditional hip holster on epyon (the other two were stored on the wrist) and then activated the still good center whip. "I let you disarm me that one time just because of a momentary slip of overconfidence. Congratulations though, it isn't just you're effort alone that made me do this but you forced me to use the Zero system none-the-less." Inside his cockpit Reynolds opened his eyes to reveal a faint gold glow.

"You didn't, you idiot you could kill yourself and everyone else around us!" Tom said as he took his two mini guns put them together wielding them in his left hand and he had a beam saber in his right. "I will stop you from killing them all. You are a mad-man who has to be stopped!"

"Wrong I am a madman who will win!" Reynolds launched an attack that brought his one bladed epyon sword right at Tom's head. Tom blocked it with his blade and began a barrage from his dual mini-guns.

The heat whip came out and tried to strike tom, but it missed by a hair. Tom went above Heolster and fired the dual mini-gun and created a spread of fire. The spread was easily evaded by Heolster and Reynolds took the opportunity to try and get back to his ship. Tom aimed at him but then Reynolds transformed into mobile armor mode and took off giving a retreat order to the entire force.

"Damn!" Tom exclaimed as Reynolds got too far for his shots to do any damage. "He got away, CRAP!" Tom stared at his control panel. He hit it out of frustration, but with a purpose. The comm. Link opened up. "This is a general order to all UN/Preventer allied units. If you see Gundam Heolster you may fire but keep you're distance." Tom cut of the link with another smack and then he momentarily fumed. With a sigh tom charged into battle, it would be a good way to eliminate his rage.

When he reached the front a wide line of explosions occurred. As Reynolds looked back at this while he went to his ready to retreat ship he chuckled. "That Apollo pilot will have great potential in the near future. I'm going to have to remember to set him up for later. At least after I've taken on two more pilots." Reynolds laughed a darkly mirthful laugh. "For his sake I hope they take very long to occur. If not then I'll wipe the floor with him."

The UN/Preventer force returned to the L4 colonies after their surprisingly large victory margin. The enemy had lost 230 out of 250 mobile suits while they had lost a mere 32. While no-one was happy about those losses they all knew it could have been much worse if Heolster had been in the fight. Also it would have been worse if Quatre hadn't softened up Heolster. At the end of battle the Gundam had shown abilities far superior to that of what the data had shown and if he had brought those abilities to bear who knows what the outcome would have been.

Quatre was nowhere near seriously hurt his worst injury was a minor fracture in his arm. He had more than a few bruises and a couple of cut and was going to be sore all over for a while but alive he most certainly was going to be fine.

A few days after the battle Tom visited quatre. The two were allowed to be left alone in one of Quatre's private rooms for a while. It was going to be an interesting while.

"Did you know that I came here with orders other than physical support for you?" Tom asked.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me that you did."

"I should expect that from a Gundam pilot. Well my bosses want to know if you're willing to participate in the conflict on their side at all."

"I am not."

"As I expected." Tom made a move that seemed to lead to him turning around but he stopped about a quarter of the way around paused and thought to himself. Quatre sat down on a seat while tom continued his motion related thinking. After two good minutes tom turned to face quatre. "Did you find you're inspiration?"

"Yes."

"That and this are both my own questions so feel free to not tell me, lie to me, give me a partial truth, or the whole thing." Tom took a deep breath. "What is you're inspiration. You're driving motive, you're goal. Why did you decide to fight in sandrock despite what it will most likely do to your pacifist image?"

"Because ideals are rarely useful once you're dead. Also pacifism doesn't work unless a large group of people are willing to put down their weapons all at once."

Tom sighed and chewed his lip, "A more realistic view of the pacifism process?"

"Perhaps, maybe it's crazier who really knows." Quatre sighed himself. "You have somewhere to be don't you?"

"Not for three days, then we're all gone, as per your request."

"Thank you. I can live with this, but if your troops stayed it would destroy me utterly and totally."

Tom nodded. "Hell if I could end this war any faster and get as many of these weapons destroyed as I could I would. But hey, I work with what I got. I have no real grand ideal, other than to try and let as many people live their lives according to their ideals as possible. And have a good recovery quatre."

"I will."

-End-

Well I figured since OC's tend to get better gundams I needed to make the original pilots better somehow, so I made them more skilled than all of the new pilot's I introduced. It's just that Reynolds is good enough to give them a challenge, that and his suit is amazing.

So um read and review the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Gundam Wing UN war

Gundam Wing UN war. The long awaited sequel to chapter 6

Chapter 7

Note – earth 1, Gundam earth, earth 2 our earth 100 years in the future.

_Italics_ thought

I managed to loose my I-pod in my room. It's just in my room it has to be. And my room ain't that big. I've checked everything at least once, some places 3 times and I can't find it, WTF? And then when I get in bed to go to sleep guess what, the instant I put my hand under the cover I find it. I checked there at least twice, if not three times, WTF?

Murphy's Law I suppose.

Also this is a random change in perspective from UN and Preventer allied forces to the Army of sentarius in a minor independence conflict.

Also I develop the history of our earth with a mobile suit like technology that is similar but still distinctly different.

-Begin

Four weeks after Reynolds duel with quatre he stood in a small isolated military base in the North West corner of the former nation of china in earth 2. He was looking towards the North West at a small conflict. The front in the area had a small sphere where sentarius did not tread, but the preventer/un forces did. That small sphere was a group of people who wished to have their own independent identities. There were about 3 million people who had migrated to the area, as well as the local population of about three hundred thousand. The majority of the emigrants were from earth 1 Asia and a second largest amount from the Middle East and Eastern Europe but there were representatives from independent minded people from just about everywhere. A moderately sized group of about 8 countries, a hair larger than the former nation of Kazakhstan, and it took up part of their land too. The territory included the whole furthest northwest corner of china, just under about half of Mongolia, and a good portion of Russia in that area of the world.

The nations had various armaments. These were primarily used to fend of the UN forces hell-bent on retaking the area into the world nation. More so than wanting to deal with the sentarius forces on the other side of the group of countries.

The primary military production of the nation alliance, called the independent alliance (named with intent to have an oxymoron) was a predecessor to the mobile suit developed in earth two and the lead in military technology before the portal called 'cyber'. The cyber was very similar to the mobile suit, it was smaller however and more skeletal. That was true with traditional ones, more contemporary ones were a hair larger, usually a little more than half the size of a mobile suit, and had some more armor. The smaller traditional models had smaller power units, but they were very powerful for their size and the traditional units were very mobile. The contemporary ones were very well armed; many had large missile pods that contained any number of missiles and could be ejected when used up to increase mobility. Some cyber models lacked hands and in their place had some sort of weapon. Sometimes they had Gatling guns, a close range weapon. A laser, or a set of multiple tubes that held missiles, called, "the salt shaker from hell" was used. Weapons in place of hands were actually especially common due to their ease if use and actual decent effectiveness. Especially the non-explosive types because they could be very effective in close range combat. However cybers lacked the level of amphibiousness that mobile suits had. Most cybers could do little more than a half decent boosted jump. And those that could fly specialized solely in a hover like flight. There were a few more amphibious versions that had been developed in this conflict alone, but they were expensive and hard to make and not really as good as mobile suits.

Reynolds had been invited to the military base of one nation caught in the midst of an assault deep into it's territory by a group of Taurus two's to see if the plight of a group of weak independent minded people could get support from their foe's worst foe. Reynolds was watching the battle with some interest. Since the independent alliance had the inability to produce superior technology on their own with any numbers more than one or two they had to work with weapons dealers who sold to the highest bidder. They had some pull being in a region rich in titani-bolvox, an alloy key to the production of the countries one secret, neo-titanium two, lighter than the original but just as durable.

Reynolds watched as he saw that the few mobile suits that the alliance had, all with the same weight as their foes, but more armor, could survive more attacks however there were too few of them to make a difference. Also there were a number of cybers skating or hovering or something like that through the underbrush and those were ripping random massive holes in the enemy line due to their skating around so rapidly. However when they faced off with a Taurus two in the air they usually lost. But due to numbers and a defense system that destroyed many full or near full planes in the air, and the fact that there were more like it shooting from the mountains. In about an hour the battle was over with heavy losses on both sides, but the UN suffered heavier.

"So you see sir," a diplomatic leader with a suit on and a British accent who was named Caspian said, "We can win this war, we just need your help to make it certain."

Reynolds looked at a map of the area to his right; he got up from his seat and looked at it. "What territory do you desire for your nation?"

"The alliance wants three of our nations to border the Caspian Sea directly, other than that nothing more than what we will take from the UN and that can be arranged to dole out to whomever. We all already agreed that we were willing to turn it over to whomever."

Reynolds looked at the map, their alliance was already at the base of the mountains nearest the Caspian sea, the plains and the foot hills were too heavily defended for them to take on their own however. Reynolds had come with the ability the authoritative group and the backing within the sentarius army to make the alliance a reality. The region was useful for it was the only known area with a concentration of titani-bolvox this high. It would be a deadly blow to the UN if they lost the region. And a valuable trading ally for the Sentarius empire market. The emigrants had plenty of money and the economy was doing swell for a nation under constant attack. Also there were other various assorted natural resource deposits that were of value to any economy.

And of course he personally was sucker for a good cause.

"Well sir I believe we can make a deal. It may take a while but I'm sure the teams will be favorable."

"Thank you. We value any ally in our fight." The man said with a bow.

In the end the treaty came out, more or less, like so.

The independent alliance got the expanded territory to the Caspian Sea, and a small navy provided by the sentarius forces. In exchange sentarius got 1 base in the mountains for each country that got Caspian Sea territory and 1 on the shore per country, as well as a permanent sentarius empire base dock for citizens of the empire. Also the sentarius forces had bases established on the UN territory border while it was still on the border with the independent alliance, once they were gone half of the bases, along with the mobile suits inside, were turned over to the independent alliance.

The sentarius forces got one titani-bolvox mine in each country, as well as a direct trade agreement to be the number one trade member not directly in the alliance with government owned business. Number one meant 12.5 of international trade outside of the alliance. And there was a flat fee in money for all the support they were getting, as well as the massive number of mobile suits.

But it was still as far as everyone figured it was reasonable. Even if relations with sentarius went downhill sentarius was providing them with enough stuff the alliance could call their own the alliance could fight them off.

Once the treaty was done, which took about three weeks, the first force arrived. It was mostly a derelict force made up of older mobile suits but all of it was going to the alliance to use to whatever end they wished. The good suits were going to be the first to try and stave of the UN forces in the most key entryway, the ulan-daban pass. In a battle that would become remembered, approprieatly as the battle of ulan-daban pass.

Located in the Altay Mountains the ulan-daban pass is the easiest pass to cross in the mountain system, and one of two which is capable of being a successful mobile suit pass. With the other secure in alliance hands the sentarius forces had the obligation of at least forming a border with the UN forces that they could maintain. But because General Reynolds felt the need to show his allies that he was more than capable he himself deployed in his now pristine Gundam Heolster.

The forces under his command amounted to 80 Virgo three's. Forty manned Virgo two's thirty alliance cybers, and ten alliance Taurus's. Also there was a large engineering corp. ready and waiting to move in and establish some sort of permanent defenses about midway down the pass, the current goal for the month. Reynolds said that the whole pass was the goal for the month; he needed the base at a useable point by week three. He would take the midway point by week one, if not earlier.

He was wrong; he took it in half a day. Apparently the UN forces only had token guards actually in the official alliance territory. They thought it was more dangerous than it was. But Reynolds wasn't complaining when his squad arrived at the point. They simply took up a plateau where the first fort would be developed and called in the building crew.

Once the place was taken however the challenge began, even though the engineer corp. came with combat ready and trained cybers by the boatload the UN still was going to send a small army to keep the enemy from getting any further. But the alliance had one thing, the Gundam. And the first attack force learned that quickly.

When the group of planes and Taurus's in fighter mode came barreling down the pass the radar on the gun-pod battle ship and the one on the engineering corp. ship both picked it up very early. The estimated force came to about 15 planes capable of carrying 8 mobile suits and 30 Taurus's in mobile armor mode. Reynolds said he would single handedly take care of it. He did.

As he came up the pass the enemy detected him pretty quickly. Coming around the bend that marked the point where the alliance territory ended and UN territory began Reynolds had to deal with 15 Taurus two's. "Is this all they have?" He said with a chuckle as he activated his three pronged sword with the prongs all at 90 degree angles. "Piece of cake." Quickly charging into battle he sliced through two almost instantly. Then as the other 13 transformed he struck out with three of his active heat whips. "Why are you guys so damn focused on controlling these people so closely!" He shouted as he pierced the head of one suit, the cockpit of another and the leg of a third. A twitch of his arm and the suits broke into pretty even pieces and exploded.

A transmission to the lead plane from the commander of the first attacking unit came, "We've encountered an enemy!"

"An enemy." The leader said as he checked the radar. "Our radar confirms just one enemy, but only 10 of you. What happened?"

"Sir –" the man was momentarily cut off as an explosion was heard and the radar blips reduced by one more Taurus two. "It's the Gundam Heolster, the sentarius forces have deployed the Gundam Heolster, AAAH!"

Two shots were heard from his mobile suit, then the line went dead as two more Taurus two blips disappeared. "Damn they brought a Gundam here?" The commander pondered for a moment. "Deploy all the mobile suits and tell command that sentarius has given the alliance a higher rating than we thought it would. Gundam Heolster is present at the war front!" Both of his commands were executed simultaneously, but a missile barrage made his first less effective than he hoped. He looked at the radar as two of his planes went down, and three guards joined them. All of the 15 Taurus two blips that had been sent out were gone. And there was one unfriendly blip headed right towards the group. The commander heard his message simultaneously being broadcasted from each ship as the Gundam began raking the entire fleet with laser fire from where he was. Then in a flash he was among them all, only 15 Taurus two's able to deploy from their craft and ready to do battle. Two more planes were down in a heartbeat. "Damn them!" The commander shouted, "That Gundam is a monster from hell!" Then the monster looked at their plane. Darting over to it the Gundam sliced the ship in half without a moments delay.

"You bastards!" Reynolds shouted as he blew up the lead plane. "All these people want is independence and you give them oppression!" He shouted as all five heat whips sliced through both a Taurus two and a plane each. The remaining planes had all deployed their mobile suits, making for a total of 80 Taurus two's and 10 armed planes for the Gundam to face. It was just a little in Heolster's favor. Then Reynolds had Heolster open up its shoulder missile storage area and fire off the remaining missiles, which had 7 out of 8 full racks with 80 micro missiles each on them. The attacking force was utterly and totally destroyed. At a request from the front line troops Reynolds also collected some mobile suit remains for the engineering corp. and the repair men to work with as they needed it.

For two days a small force scavenged the battlefield and brought back scrap constantly. The UN forces were known to have been massing a little ways out from the pass but another troop shipment meant that the little force now had increased by 45 Virgo three's and 15 Virgo two's. Of course there were about 500 older model mobile suits that arrived. None of which were immediately deployed to the front lines. All forces given to the alliance were sent to the re-armoring stations where they received a 2 and a half inch layer of neo-titanium two and an anti beam coat. The old metal was used to make more neo-titanium two or became steel for civilian purposes. While it was not the initial intent of the sentarius army to allow the alliance army to become powerful enough to become not even one half as dependent on the sentarius army as it originally was that was what shipping any military technology did. As neo-titanium two was just that useful. Also it was plentiful as you only needed to add a small amount of titani-bolvox to the titanium while creating it in order to make the ideal neo-titanium two.

At the plateau the two ships had become three and various mobile suit carrying planes. There was a primitive runway and some hangars complete. But no living structures and just a large ditch and a dirt wall about 15 feet thick was the base's defense, of course that and the fact that they were on a plateau a hundred feet above the valley below.

On the third day as the barrack construction began UN forces were reported to be moving on the attack. Reynolds and a force of some 30 suits armed with special anti carrier weaponry took off to the other prospective base location to try and damage the enemy fleet as much as possible before they came around the bend in the pass.

Taking up positions with extra rocket launchers and various anti-air weapons and plenty of ammunition assigned to each mobile suit the group of 31 prepared a strong all natural defenses in an area they deemed suitable. Then about two hours later when the enemy fleet came into range they opened fire. The barrage was merciless. With cries of. "Stop the oppression." And, "The UN has no right to do this." Over 230 missiles were fired, as well 82 beam shots from a mere six beam sniper rifle weapons. The entire fleet was decimated by the ferocity of the assault, but still some were able to retreat. The fleet had been truly massive beyond what Reynolds had imagined the UN would send to deal with this problem. Perhaps they saw the value of the titani-bolvox. Perhaps there was some other reason they were trying so hard. Maybe he was the reason. Reynolds chuckled when he thought of that. If he was the reason then their little force could expect a Gundam some time in the future. If that was true and they sent any of the original Gundam pilots he would have to get better, sure he was good but Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei especially could beat him in combat. Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton, were not as likely but they could do it.

Leaving the temporary location behind the small group returned to base to find that the sleeping quarters and what not were not done yet. However there was little they could do so they simply followed the standard of it all and went back to sleeping in their carrier ship while the work continued the whole night as engineer's raced to get as much of the defensive structures and quartering structures done as possible.

The third day of holding the fort brought a decent equipment shipment to accompany the 1,200 workers on the project. Also there were another 200 workers brought as well as massive amounts of building material and neo-titanium two. There were more specialized machines for building and some for repairing mobile suits as well.

As after the previous assault attempt some units went to gather scrap for whatever purposes it may be needed. Except that Reynolds in Heolster and about fifteen other mobile suits stood guards just in case of another attack.

As the sun set on the third day the first barracks had been completed, as well as a small portion of the wall facing the direction that the enemy was most likely to approach from, layer one of three layers of regular neo-titanium which would then be covered in reinforced concrete at a later stage.

Day four simply had more of the same. The first barracks became closer to useable as piping was set up and word of pipes from a nearby reservoir to be inside the fortress in eight days brought good news. Also such a large reserve of scrap had been built up inside the fort that new scrap was added to the temporary defense line. Ammunition to replace that used in the previous defense and then some was brought in. And the actual air control tower was completed, and temporarily wired to the engineering ship core. But no other power was to be had, that wouldn't be for a while.

Day five brought a satellite image of the enemy force. It looked to be about two hundred mobile suits and three siege ships designed for long range bombardments, longer than what the force could do from where they were. So in a new strategy for the on coming assault a new defensive position was taken immediately around the edge of the mountain along with the one that had been held for the last assault. The new position was held by the last major shipment of 80 Virgo three's only. However these were all armored with neo-titanium two and thus were much stronger in defensive capabilities. It brought all those mobile suits to defend but there none that went on the offensive. It was somewhat surprising, since they were luck enough not to be under attack at the moment the defenders simply increased their natural defenses in order to make it as hard as possible to take the positions.

Day six continued with the defense building. The pipes to bring water actually hit a soft area of rock and thus were able to do two and a half days worth of tunneling in one day.

Day seven, the day when Reynolds was supposed to have taken the pass by the official schedule had the entire operation seven days ahead of schedule by some miracle. A constant supply of building supplies as well as the actual arrival of the water pipes made the base that much more habitable. Also the entire base was now surrounded by the first layer of the three layers of neo-titanium. It had been beam coated and was getting cement poured over it to a height of eight feet and a thickness of six feet.

Day eight brought the massive UN assault. Two hundred fifty mobile suits and heavy siege craft that began bombarding the primary defenders shortly after entering the pass. The defenders had dug out a large cave which while far from complex had two completely sheltered openings. However the defenders had to sit for an hour before they could fire anything other that shots to try and stop the siege shells from making direct impacts.

Once a fair fire had begun on the enemy Reynolds got his Gundam into mobile armor mode and took off intending to destroy the siege craft and a few mobile suit carriers. Upon entering the range of the general fleet he began evasive maneuvers to the extreme as he dodged fire at a rate he never would have expected. Transforming the instant after entering the enemy attack force he used his forward momentum to strike out and destroy massive amounts of enemy things of unknown and un-specified type. He simply struck in order to kill them all. After a few moments of continuing with his mad dash forwards he came upon one siege machine, this was the one beam gun of the bunch. It took Reynolds naught but a moment to hit the machine and watch it go 'kaboom'. But then he realized there were more. Normal people would question going further into the already hectic fray. But not someone whose name was john Reynolds was an excellent mobile suit pilot and had a Gundam. Transforming yet again he dashed along the line and then ran back along the mountains. Sure he was no coward but he also wanted to finish this mission alive. Evading enemy fire with ease Reynolds reached the point where he had taken up a defense for the previous assault. Then he sent out a radio transmission. "I know how to keep them from coming back for a very long time. We simply need to push them away from us actively and try something offensive rather than sit here all day and do nothing."

"But sir we would be destroyed!" Someone shouted.

"Not if we bring forwards both battleships! If we concentrate all of our forces into one attack we can push them back to the valley opening and perhaps ravage the base there. That way they won't want to return."

"And you're saying leave the base with just cybers?"

"And anything else that can't move fast enough. But if we're going to retreat then we'll be back at the base long before it comes under fire."

"Sir!" The man said as he fired more aggressively taking out large assault craft. "Ready when we get at least a half assed force ready to attack sir!"

"Right, who's with us?" After a moment mobile suits could be seen taking off and battleships could be seen moving towards the enemy line. "CHARGE!" And in the very napoleon esque maneuver that it was Reynolds led a full frontal rapid pace charge into a massive enemy force that greatly eclipsed his own with almost nothing held in reserve. It was what he would consider to be the true soldier's choice in the future.

And then they were upon the line who never saw anything like this before, their charges were much slower and focused on setting up a perimeter to bombard the fortress to death. It was just rather inconvenient that they had to set up the bombardment point almost halfway down the pass.

In thirty minutes the enemy force was dead and they were pushing their charge down to the base where, when it was destroyed, the UN would stop trying to attack the ulan-daban pass.

-End-

Well I hope I made the bad guys look not all evil. Trying to help out the little guy with the challenge and being noble and all that.

I just wish I had the stamina to fully write out that battle. Ah well.


End file.
